20,000 años
by Elmund9
Summary: Gin estaba dando su informe sobre el ryoka que encontró en la puerta del Seretei. Unos segundos después el Ryoka aparece y explica todo. Toshiro está confundido (Time-travel, más o menos).


**20,000 años**

Toshiro observó al ryoka con cuidado.

El niño humano que Gin había fallado en matar apareció de la nada al medio de su reunión de capitanes. Estaba completamente desarmado pero había una increíble aura de presencia que evitaba que todos, incluso el Capitán Comandante, hiciera algo más que alzar una ceja.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki - el joven se presentó con una reverencia y después se incorporó -He venido a salvar a Rukia Kuchiki. Sé lo que piensan, un niño cómo yo no tiene oportunidad contra ustedes.

Una ola de riatsu violenta cayó sobre todos y únicamente el Capitán Comandante, Ukitake, Aizen y Zaraki pudieron mantenerse de pie sin problemas, el joven lanzó una sonrisa a Zaraki antes de continuar, su presión espiritual aún presionando a todos contra el suelo.

-No pueden contra mi.

-¡Ichigo!- una mujer morena saltó hacia dentro de la habitación solamente para caer sobre sus rodillas, también víctima del riatsu del ryoka.

-¿Crees que nos vas a intimidar con esto, larva?- el Capitán Comandante avanzó un paso y la presión espiritual del chico aumento sobre ellos al grado que lod oídos de Toshiro comenzaron a doler, extrañamente se le volvió complicado sentir la energía aunque aún era víctima de sus efectos.

-Antes de atacarme, dejenme contarles una historia.

La ola de riatsu se desvaneció por completo y todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, la sonrisa de Kenpachi era demasiado larga para ser buena, pero Zaraki jamás había fallado el decoro esperado en una junta de Capitanes, y parecía dispuesto a tolerar la charla del sujeto por el momento.

-Años atrás, un hombre realizó experimentos en almas de Shinigamis y Hollows, intentando volver uno a lo otro - Toshiro sintió la sangre de su cara irse ante esa repulsiva idea - De los shinigamis corrompidos con el alma de Hollows surgieron los Vizards; de los Hollows transformados en shinigamis, los arrancares.

El Capitán Comandante apenas y podía contener su furia pero aún así se forzó a gestar con su mano una señal de aprobación, incitando al joven para que continuará su historia.

-Después ese hombre mató a Central 46 y ordenó el asesinato de Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba?- El capitán Kyoraku decidió intervenir por primera vez, los ojos del hombre viendo a Aizen por el rabillo del ojo, el Capitán del Quinto Escuadrón sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

-Pueden ir y comprobarlo por ustedes mismos. Todos ellos están muertos a causa del traidor entre ustedes. Sus ilusiones los han engañado por más de un siglo -Ichigo extendió sus brazos antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar observando a cada capitán con cuidado -Veo que algunos ya sospechan de quién habló.

La mujer morena parecía alarmizada y volvió a intentar llamar el nombre del niño.

-¿Y has venido a deshacerte de él por nosotros?- el Capitán Kyoraku preguntó con humor aunque sus ojos observaban la situación con cautela.

-No, solamente he venido a salvar a Rukia y...pensándolo bien, - Ichigo se puso en frente de Aizen, el Capitán ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para desenvainar la espada pero aún así lanzó una sonrisa al ryoka -¡Te ves más viejo de lo que recuerdo...han de ser los lentes!

Ichigo robó la funda de Aizen junto a su espada tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta y un segundo después la zampakto de Gin Ichimaru había sido desviada por una zampakto corta en manos de Ichigo. Gin había intentado matar a Aizen de la nada y su intentó falló debido al ryoka.

Era todo demasiado confuso para Toshiro.

-Si lo intentas matar de nuevo, te mataré... En donde me quedé. Sí, en el hombre orquestó la ejecución de Rukia. Mi grupo de amigos y yo intervenimos y el traidor escapó -Ichigo parecía estar recordando algo que había pasado hace muchos años, incluso aunque nunca había ocurrido - Bien, después el hombre se implantó el Hogyaku en el pecho, atacó al Gotei 13 con su ejército de Hollows y después, cuándo creía ser un dios, un adolescente lo derrotó de un golpe. Por sus crímenes el hombre fue sentenciado a 20,000 años en el Muken, en el olvido de su soledad.

-¡Qué..!¡Eso nunca pasó!- Soi Fong estaba roja y lanzaba miradas a Aizen, Gin, la intrusa sin nombre y a Ichigo.

-O..pero sí pasó -Ichigo sacó a Kyoka Suigetsu para ofrecer la espada desenvainada a Aizen -Hace 20,000 años atrás.

Aizen agarró su espada y había en su cara el más puro rencor posible, estaba apretando con fuerza sus dientes y estaba resoplando por la nariz en un intento por recobrar el control sobre sus emociones. Hitsugaya entendió que era Aizen era el traidor.

-¿Y por qué dices que viniste al pasado?- está vez Kyorako ya tenía sus manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus armas, aunque su tono seguía igual de amable.

-Un accidente...verán, en los milenios que tengo de vida, he visto nacer y morir civilizaciones, incluido el Seretei. Los humanos y Hollows...han cambiado. En esos años he aprendido varias cosas, incluso como doblar el tiempo. Y aunque sé que es imposible que me maten, prefiero que se abstengan de intentarlo. Los conocí hace milenios atrás, ninguno de ustedes trae a mí alguna emoción, los destrozare si me atacan.

Casi todos tragaron saliva ante esas palabras, nadie estaba seguro de la veracidad de ellas. Eso no evitó que Zaraki intentará partir a Ichigo por la mitad, solamente para que un kido atravesará su estómago y después unas cadenas lo envolvieran, Byakuya intentó desenvainar su espada también pero fue golpeado en el pecho y después Ichigo lanzó la espada de Byakuya contra Mayuri en un santiamén atravesando el estómago del científico.

Aizen aprovechó la confusión para dar un corte por la espalda, consiguiendo herir a Ichigo por primera vez. Al sentir la sangre en su ropa el ryoka dejo caer su abrumador riatsu de nuevo y sujeto la espada de su atacante casi rompiéndola, pero en cuanto vio quien era se incorporó y soltó la espada.

Ichigo Kurosaki sonrió a Aizen, con tanto afecto y ternura como lo haría un padre al ver a su hijo recién nacido.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme con Kyoka Suigetsu? Kido o Hakuda tendrían mejor oportunidad- Ichigo se dirigió al Capitán Comandante después de esas palabras, dejando de nuevo su espalda abierta a Aizen - Libere a Rukia Kuchiki, víctima de las maquinaciones del hombre detrás de mí. Es él, también, el culpable de lo ocurrido a Shinji y su grupo cien años atrás.

Aizen volvió a atacar con su zampakto, obviamente resignado a morir una vez que había sido descubierto y por eso en último acto de rebeldía mataría al culpable.

Ichigo dejó que la espada atravesará su estómago con una sonrisa desaprovatoria.

-Estaba equívocado, incluso si eres tú, no puedo dejarte volverme a herir - Ichigo dio media vuelta y abrió un agujero en medio de Aizen y después saco a Kyoka Suigetsu de su cuerpo mientras cachaba al capitán con el otro brazo.

-¿Cuál es su relación con el traidor? - Kyorako estaba al lado de Byakuya, sus espadas levantadas y mirando del mal herido Aizen a Ichigo.

-Después de muchos años de vagar por los mundos, fui al Muken de nuevo. Solamente había una persona ahí, atrapada en la oscuridad y sin conciencia de si misma...- Ichigo volteó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Aizen de nuevo -En mi futuro, Aizen es mi protegido, por así decirlo.

Gin carcajeó, y miro hacia el cuerpo inerte del capitán.

-Vaya... Linda forma de saludarlo.

-Sí. No pensé esto a profundidad- Ichigo acomodó a Aizen arriba de su hombro, la sangre del cegador herido ensuciando su ropa un poco, pero el ryoka no le dio importancia y siguió hablando-Se los dejaría, pero ya les dije, es una persona importante para mí, así que no puedo dejar que lo metan en ninguna prisión. De nuevo. Sólo liberen a Rukia y yo me encargo de él.

-¿Ichigo, por qué? ¿Por qué Aizen? -la mujer morena preguntó, incapaz de poder conjurar otra pregunta.

-Porque ambos no pertenecemos a este mundo.

Ichigo se desvaneció junto a Aizen dejando atras únicamente confusión en los cegadores aún concientes.

 **Fin**


End file.
